The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a hinge assembly for one or more electronic devices.
Some electronic devices utilize a “clamshell” housing. By way of example, many laptop computers and mobile electronic devices utilize a clamshell housing in which a keyboard is disposed on a first section and a display is disposed on a second section coupled to the first section by a hinge. Alternatively, a “clamshell” can consist of displays, one on a first section that can also be utilized as a touch keyboard and one display on a second section coupled to the first section by a hinge.
Accordingly hinge assemblies for clamshell housings may find utility.